


Ready?

by SuckerForSmut24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basically Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, PWP, Phone Calls, Smut, Solar Flare, Strapons, SuperCorp, They are gay, blown out powers, bottom!Kara, it's all consensual, kara gets her guts rearranged, mild choking, no beta we die like men, supersmut, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForSmut24
Summary: Kara blew out her powers and is looking to spend the rest of the day relaxing with Lena. Lena has other plans for what she wants to do, and a meager phone call certainly won't stop her.Yes this is based off that tumblr post where op gets railed while their bf takes a phone call interview. Just with a slight twist.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 379





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I saw the post and immediately had to write it for these two idiots. It may seem like Kara doesn't want to, but trust me, she most definitely does.

"Just letting you know Kara, I'm expecting a phone call today," Lena said nonchalantly as she led Kara into her penthouse apartment. 

"That's fine. What do you want to do in the meantime?" Kara asked. 

Lena turned around and stared the Kryptonian dead in the eyes. 

"You." 

Kara gulped and felt her face turn red. She had blown out her powers so she called Lena to see if she was free. Lena was clearly planning to take advantage of the situation. 

"Oh- uh- okay," Kara stammered. 

Lena smirked and led Kara to the bedroom. In an instant, Lena had Kara naked on the bed and she was preparing Kara's favorite strap. Kara watched as Lena slid out of her clothes and stepped into the black harness. Her eyes went wide when she spotted her favorite dildo: almost ten inches and Lena could barely wrap her hand around it. It was the same red as her cape and had ridges up and down in. Lena had it custom made to please her Kryptonian girlfriend. 

Lena stood at the foot of the bed and studied her prey. Kara's eyes were darting between Lena's perfect breasts and the absolute monster that sat between her legs. Lena slathered a considerable amount of lube on her dick, even though she knew Kara was already dripping. She climbed onto the bed and kneeled at the base of the Kryptonian. 

"You ready dear?" Lena asked. Her voice was low and sent a chill through Kara. 

"Y-yes," Kara mumbled. Her eyes moved down from Lena's perfect cream colored chest to the red dildo at her hips. 

Lena smiled and lifted Kara's legs up and onto her hips. She lined the dildo up with Kara's soaked pussy and slowly pushed in. Kara squealed at the initial contact, and the noises only grew as Lena continued pushing in. Eventually, Lena bottomed out, and Kara was at a loss for words. 

Lena took a moment to admire her adorable girlfriend before pulling out. Kara squirmed underneath Lena and let out a soft moan. Lena smiled before pushing back in, faster this time. Kara squealed her appreciation and Lena soon set a steady pace. 

Kara was writhing around Lena's dick when suddenly, the phone rang. Kara's eyes shot wide and Lena stopped moving. She reached for the ringing phone and answered it, while completely inserted in Kara. 

"Hello?" Lena answered as if she was just sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"Oh Hi Sam. Yes I was expecting you to call." 

Kara sighed when she found out it was Sam. Surely Lena would tell her to call back later. 

"No, now works. I'm not doing anything important." 

Kara's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with fear and panic. Lena shot her a death glare and Kara immediately shut her mouth. Lena placed the phone on her shoulder and held it between her cheek and shoulder. She grabbed Kara's waist and slowly pulled out before slamming in. Kara bit back a moan, afraid of what Lena would do if she made any noise. 

Lena talked to Sam about how L-corp was doing and their profit margins, all while rearranging Kara's guts. After ten minutes of Lena pumping into Kara like a piston, Kara started to whine. Lena's conversation was nowhere near over, so Lena took into her own hands to silence Kara. She held the phone in her right hand and bent down at the waist. She clamped her left hand around Kara's throat and held it tight, just enough to keep her quiet. 

Kara swore she could see stars and Lena just continued pumping into her like it was nothing. Lena and Sam talked more about L-Corp and where the company was heading and Kara understood absolutely none of it. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: the dick Lena kept thrusting into her poor soaked pussy. 

Kara looked up at Lena and silently begged her. Lena looked down at Kara's big pleading eyes and took pity on her. 

"Thank you Sam for the update. We'll have to set up a lunch sometime and catch up." 

Lena nodded into the phone and then hung up. She looked down at Kara who was on the brink of tears. 

"You did very good," Lena whispered. She sat down the phone and trailed her left hand down Kara's sweat stained body. 

"Are you ready to cum?" Lena tweaked her nipple and Kara couldn't contain her scream. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Lena smirked. 

She brought her right hand up and placed it on the bulge in Kara's stomach. She pressed down slightly and delighted in the whine Kara let out. Lena smiled and slid her deft fingers down her stomach and played with the blonde patch of hair between her legs. She took her time finding Kara's sore and aching clit. She jumped when Lena ghosted over it. 

"You've been a very good girl Kara. I know, even with your powers blown out, you can't come without your precious clit being touched. Do you want me to touch it?" 

Kara nodded her head fiercely, unable to form words. Lena smiled. She ramped up the pace of her thrusting and plowed into Kara's guts. Right when Kara thought she couldn't take anymore, Lena reached down and played with Kara's throbbing clit. 

"Come for me Baby." 

Kara screamed as Lena continued pumping into her and playing with her clit. She worked her through the best orgasm of her life. Lena was sure everyone in National City heard Kara, but she didn't care. She knew that Kara's screams belonged to her and her alone. 

Kara blacked out, but Lena could tell her walls were still twitching around the monster inside her. She pulled out slowly and watched as Kara stained the bed. Lena hopped off the bed and removed the strap. She grabbed a towel and wet it before coming back to wipe Kara clean. 

"Another time," Lena thought to herself when she noticed how wet Kara was and how much she wanted to eat it all up. 

She tossed the wet towel into the bathroom and crawled up next to Kara. She pulled her close to her body and ran her fingers through sweaty blonde hair. 

"Hey Kara," Lena whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

"Hey," Kara murmured, leaning into Lena. 

"You did very good." Lena kissed her again. 

"I should- come over- when you have- phone calls- more often." Kara's eyes fluttered open and Lena got lost in their brilliance. 

"I think we can work that out," Lena chuckled. "Now go to sleep." 

"Whatever you say..."

Kara drifted off into a blissed out sleep at 3 in the afternoon. Lena was planning her next phone call when sleep took her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what ya think! If y'all like it i might do more! Have a super day! 💛


End file.
